civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Appeal (Civ6)
In Civilization VI, Appeal is a special adjacency bonus that measures how attractive a tile is to both citizens and tourists. It is an important factor to consider when deciding where to place various districts and improvements. Appeal applies only to land tiles. Mechanics Appeal is represented by an integer value on each tile, and is broken down into five different levels that range from a low of "Disgusting" to a high of "Breathtaking" (see below). The current value and level of Appeal can be viewed in the tile's tooltip. Appeal value by default is 0, which is then modified by the terrain type, features, and improvements in surrounding tiles as follows: * +4 if adjacent to Uluru. * +2 for each adjacent Pairidaeza, Ice Hockey Rink, City Park, Sphinx or Natural Wonder (other than Uluru). * +1 for each adjacent Golf Course, Château, Nazca Line, Holy Site, Theater Square, Entertainment Complex, Water Park, or wonder. * +1 for each adjacent Mountain, Coast, Woods, or Oasis. * +1 if the tile is next to a River or Lake. * -1 for each adjacent barbarian outpost, Mine, Quarry, Oil Well, Offshore Oil Rig, Airstrip, Industrial Zone, Encampment, Aerodrome, or Spaceport. * -1 for each adjacent Rainforest, Marsh, or Floodplain. * -1 for each adjacent pillaged tile. * Mountains have a base Appeal of Breathtaking (4), which is unaffected by surrounding features. All Appeal modifiers are cumulative: for example, a Coast with a Water Park built on it will yield +2 Appeal, while a pillaged Mine or a Rainforest with a Mine in it will yield -2 Appeal. Brazil alters the Appeal of Rainforests on its territory from -1 to +1. It is unclear if this only works for Brazil itself, or other nations adjoining their Rainforests will also benefit from the alteration. In addition, there are some Great People and wonders that can boost the Appeal of tiles. Alvar Aalto and Charles Correa provide +1 and +2 Appeal bonuses (respectively) to tiles owned by the city in which they use their unique ability, and the Eiffel Tower provides a +2 Appeal bonus to every tile in its owner's territory. A tile with greater Appeal is more attractive to people and thus will allow a Neighborhood placed on it to provide more Housing, as outlined in the table below. Australia gains additional yield bonuses from Theater Squares, Holy Sites, Commercial Hubs, and Campuses placed on tiles with high Appeal: +1 for Charming, +3 for Breathtaking. Finally, National Parks, Seaside Resorts, and Ski Resorts generate (and , in the case of Seaside Resorts) based on the Appeal of the tiles on which they are placed. Strategy Appeal can be important in all circumstances, but it is especially important for players pursuing a Cultural Victory, because it affects two of the most powerful late game generators: National Parks and Seaside Resorts. You might think that there isn't much you can do in regards to Appeal aside from planning ahead and settling cities in locations where you could later enjoy appealing terrain. However, that's not entirely true! As shown above, there are two factors which are player-dependent, and which can influence Appeal: building districts and placing Woods (which becomes possible after developing the Conservation Civic), as well as removing features which have negative influence (i.e. Marshes and Rainforests). In Rise and Fall, there is also the City Park improvement, which grants +2 Appeal on neighboring tiles and can be constructed in any city to which Liang is currently assigned as a Governor (if she has the Parks and Recreation title). If you use these tools wisely, you will be able to improve the Appeal of select tiles, and then place the above-mentioned improvements on them! Category:Game concepts (Civ6)